Addicted
by Lysangelle
Summary: Mark turns a bit obnoxious and picks Arizona as the target of one of his little games, Callie prevents murder. Post 6x13, possible spoilers.


Title: Addicted

Author: Lysangelle

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

Summary: Mark turns a bit obnoxious and picks Arizona as the target of one of his little games, Callie prevents murder.

Post 6x13, possible spoilers

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Author note: Mark might look like the bad guy at the beginning here, but stick with me, I do like Mark. Still, I'm uneasy about where the Callie/Mark relationship is heading now that he's single again. This story is my subliminal message to Shonda in the hope Calzona doesn't succumb to the cheating disease widely spread on GA. ;-)

Thank you to the love of my life who betaed this for me. I admit it just this once; Tori, you're always right. (don't get used to it ;-) )

Used Lyrics: Saving Abel – Addicted

With a sigh, Arizona felt the last remnants of sleep leave her. Refusing to open her eyes just yet, she let her other senses take over. A lazy smile appeared on her face at the feeling of the warmth along the length of the right side of her body. A soft skinned arm pressed against her own and long fingers intertwined with hers.

Eyes still closed she turned on her side, her head easily finding her favourite spot to rest on Callie's shoulder. Lifting her free arm, she slipped her hand under dark hair to wrap around the warm side of her lover's neck.

She suddenly felt the dark head moving and a cheek rubbing against the top of her head, she finally opened her eyes to check if her love was awake or just reacting to their closeness in her sleep. She almost jumped when she saw a wide back turned to her but still positioned way to close to the both of them.

The previous night's situation came back to her in a rush and she barely held in an annoyed moan. She looked up to make sure her knee jerk reaction didn't wake up Callie and lying her head back, tried to go back to cuddle heaven.

'Nope, this is really REALLY not working for me' she thought, defeated. Slowly she got out of bed and put on a bathrobe, not feeling like walking around in her rather revealing sleeping attire as she usually would, not with Mark around.

She checked the time 'damn that's three hours of cuddling time that just went out the window'. She told herself, not even wanting to think about the other way she could have persuaded Callie to started this day. The impulse to strangle Mark in his sleep might just get too hard to resist.

The peds surgeon wasn't a big user of swear words, spending so much time with kids had taught her to do her swearing most exclusively mentally, unless she was very mad.

So it's with a mental litany of 'shit, shit, shit' that Arizona headed to the kitchen, started a pot of coffee and went to sit on one of the high stools to wait for her morning caffeine's fix.

She folded her arms on top of the counter and rested her head on them.  
Her mixed feelings were confusing her. She's been ok last night when Mark showed up, at least she thought she was ok with it, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

She has been compartmentalizing her feelings toward Callie and Mark present and past relationship pretty well, after all she had a total faith in Callie's love and commitment to her.

Until Lexie and Mark broke up than things changed, compartmentalizing became harder and harder. She hated feeling like this. She just didn't feel like her perky self and it was annoying her deeply.

---------

_The night before_

_After a long and exhausting day for both of them, Callie and Arizona had decided to turn in early. They were cuddling in bed when Cristina knocked on the door in her usual delicate way: "Yo! Interrupting any hotness yet? Callie! Mark is here, wants to talk to you, I'm on my way out for my shift so you better unglue yourself from roller girl and get out here!" Both Callie and Arizona groaned, Callie kissed her lover tenderly, "Sorry, baby, I'll be back as soon as I can."_

Arizona just nodded, she had no intention of stopping her girlfriend from helping her best friend.

Instead she shamelessly intended to eavesdrop as Callie walked to the living room where Mark was waiting, leaving the bedroom's door open when she left.

Arizona loved that side of her lover, she loved to see how sweet and mindful of her friends' feeling Callie could be. It's one of the things that first attracted her to Callie, The contrast between the badass ortho image she's trying to project and the soft side she kept for her loved ones. She felt very lucky to be the one at the receiving end of Callie's most loving and passionate attentions.

She listened as Mark talked to Callie of his pain about Lexie leaving him, and the confusing situation with his daughter, in such a private way that she felt too much like intruding and tried to blocked out the conversation.  
But she already had heard enough to feel bad for Mark.

_  
When Callie came sit on the edge of the bed and with sad puppy eyes told her that Mark asked to spend the night because his place felt too empty, she was feeling so bad for him that she just agreed._

Later, laying in bed, Callie sandwiched between Mark and herself, the feeling of uneasiness appeared. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea' she thought "This really isn't gonna work for me" She commented but relaxed a bit when Callie found and grabbed her hand. Even if a pout took residence on her lips.  
Finally the day's exhaustion caught up with her, concentrating on the hand holding hers tight, she fell asleep.

--------

Arizona was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped, this time a real loud 'Shit' escaping her mouth, when she felt two hands drop on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, it's me baby, it's ok" Callie whispered close to her ear. "Did I wake you up? Why aren't you in bed anymore anyway?"

The blonde woman gave a deep relieved sigh as she leaned back against her lover's body, she smiled as she felt two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey you." She tenderly said tilting her head back to look at her love.

Callie smiled and putting her hands back on Arizona's shoulders she made the stool swivel until they were facing each other.

"Good morning sunshine." The dark haired woman murmured against Arizona's lips before kissing her.

"So, why did you make me get out of bed and come look for you this early in the morning, and on a late shift day on top of it?" She asked with a teasing smile.

The blonde surgeon didn't know how to answer without upsetting her girlfriend so she just shrugged with a tiny smile.

It didn't take long for Callie to read the blue eyes she was looking into though.

"It's Mark, isn't it?" she asked in a low voice.

Arizona started shaking her head and open her mouth to find an excuse when Callie, not persuaded for one second by her attempt at denial, suddenly wrapped one arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and the other under her legs and lifted her in her arms, making Arizona squealed in surprise.

Callie chuckled briefly at her reaction as she headed toward the couch,

"You and I are in need of a talk, young lady!" She said in a bossy voice.

"Calliope, I'm older than you." Arizona laughed. The full dimples appearing on her face, making Callie melt a bit more, like always.

"Barely and it's ok, I won't tell if you don't!" the dark haired woman teased as she sit on the couch and put her lover gently down on the cushion next to her.

Arizona's hand lifted to the darker skinned face, tenderly running her fingertips along Callie's jaw and cheeks, marvelling at the many layers that were building the basis of their relationship the love, the passion, the tenderness, the playfulness…

"I'm sorry I didn't realize Mark's staying with us was making you this uncomfortable, love." Callie said sincerely.

"No no, it's ok." Arizona tried but seeing her lover's eyes narrowing she hurried to add, "well it would be perfectly ok if it wasn't in our bed that he was staying! He's welcome to spend as many nights as he wants on the couch! Honestly, I promise you, it would be perfectly ok!"

Callie laughed at the rushed answer, her blonde lover was so cute.

"So that's your problem huh? Mark being in bed with us?" the ortho surgeon teased.

"Well, you have to understand, Calliope," Arizona started seemingly seriously but Callie could see the twinkle in her eyes, "I was born a lesbian, waking up with a man in my bed was TRAUMATIC!" she finished with fake panicked eyes.

Callie burst out laughing, Arizona's sense of humour was killing her sometimes.

"You're the best, love" she chuckled, kissing the blonde woman sweetly.

They looked into each other eyes for a few minutes, both just savouring the connection between them.

The dark haired woman was the one to break the silence.

"Tell me, baby."

It was a simple demand but Arizona knew what she was asking.  
She was asking for her total honesty, for her to not hide her true feelings from her.

She sighed and took one of Callie's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"I know Mark is your best friend and I really don't want to do anything to take that away from you. From either of you really, because you're an amazing friend to him and he needs you right now, I know that."

"Thank you for that, lover." Callie interrupted her in a whisper.

Arizona smiled to her in understanding before continuing; "But sometimes it's hard for me, when I'm reminded of the special relationship you shared with him for a while." She made sure to put emphasis on the 'special'.

Callie nodded in understanding; "People talk a lot huh?"

The blonde woman laughed softly; "Yeah, it's not only my favourite pick up line for dirty bar's bathrooms, that's for sure! More like Seattle Grace motto!"

The dark surgeon chuckled half-heartedly, she knew Arizona was bound to hear rumours about her while working at Seattle Grace, as much as she had wished to spare her lover, it was bound to happen. She also knew some people would take malicious pleasure in giving Arizona unwanted details.

"Hey, baby, listen," Callie said, capturing her lover's eyes, looking intently into them to give extra weight to her words. "Whatever people say, that's all in the past, ok? And that thing with Mark was only casual. You're the one for me, the only one I see and the only one I want."

Arizona dimples flashed as happy tears filled up her sky-blue eyes and Callie gathered her in her arms and pulled her to sit on her lap.

"I love you." She whispered in the delicate ear under blonde curls.

"I love you too." Arizona answered in a slightly strangled voice.

'Time to lighten the mood some' Callie thought.

"Beside I don't like having Mark in bed with us either, he spent the night kicking me."

Arizona laughed, the tension lifting instantly.

"Is it the only reason you don't like having him there, lover?" the blonde surgeon asked suggestively, a finger slipping under the collar of Callie's top.

"You tease." Groaned the dark haired woman. "Let's share a shower!" she impulsively added.

Arizona's face turned into a mask of horror.

"With Mark in the next room? I don't think so!"

"Oh..." Callie pouted for a second before her face lit up brightly.  
"Cristina worked the night shift, she won't be home for hours!"

The blonde woman jumped off her girlfriend's lap, and rushed to Cristina's room. "What are you waiting for, woman?" she asked over her shoulder.

-----------

The hot water was deliciously running down their bodies as they took their time washing each other's hair and scrubbing each other with a sweet smelling peach shower gel. They were taking time to just reconnect, exchanging sweet kisses for a long while.

The kisses were just turning more hungry and the scrubbing more precise when a knock on the door made them both jump.

"Good morning ladies, are you almost done or can I join you?" Mark's teasing voice resonated through the door.

"He wouldn't!" Callie exclaimed, thinking her BFF was starting to go a bit far.

"Not a chance," Arizona answered, dropping a kiss on the wet neck of her lover. "I locked the door."

Callie moaned as more kisses were dropped on her neck and shoulders. "ooooh you're so smart, no wonder I love you!" she breathed as the blonde minx pressed against her body.

"We should get out though." Arizona said with a last kiss to Callie's chin. " I think we're going to run out of hot water soon."

"Not like I couldn't do with a cold shower after what you've just done to me!" The dark surgeon complained, making her blonde girlfriend laugh.

----------------

When the two women got out of Cristina's room, both wrapped in thick bathrobes, Mark was sitting at the breakfast counter, a cup of coffee in hand, reading the newspaper he must have snitched from Callie's doormat.

Arizona pouted thinking, 'That was MY coffee!' before heading to the bedroom to get dressed as Mark loudly asked; "Where is breakfast"

"In a box with "Cereal" printed on it! top cupboard! Why don't you grow up and look for it!" Callie yelled not even turning toward him.

Mumbling under her breath she followed her girlfriend into their bedroom and closed the door.

---------------

A while later, Arizona was spreading cream cheese on a bagel as Mark was mumbling in his cereal bowl. Callie was running around the apartment as she finished getting ready for work.

"Calliope? Do you want a bagel, love?" Arizona asked automatically.

"Oooh that'd be great! Thanks!" Callie answered throwing a smile in her love's way.

The obviously natural exchange left Mark suddenly feeling grumpy, the show of domesticity between the two women reminding him of why he was there in the first place.

"So, Arizona? Do you always play the woman when you two are playing house?" the tall man asked with a smirk, deciding that trying to pull the blonde ball of perkiness' into a repartee fight might take his mind away from his woes.

The blonde woman lifted her head to look at him, surprised by the apparently sudden change of mood, before she could decide if she should play along or not, Mark added; "Because, from what I remember Callie really likes to play the top."

All the feelings, mainly of possessiveness, Arizona has been pushing down for weeks resurfaced and she decided to ignore the remark and instead turned to the fridge to grab the orange juice, giving herself some time to calm herself down.

Despite her feelings, Arizona refused to do anything that would hurt Callie. She knew fighting with Mark would put her lover in a hard place. The last thing she wanted was to give Callie the feeling she had to choose between her lover and her BFF.

She bit her tongue to keep her usual feisty temper under control and turned back to the counter to finish putting their breakfast together. Her eyes catching Callie's as the dark woman came back rushing from the bedroom and she smiled at her.

Seeing Arizona didn't take the bait, and surprised that she didn't answer him with one of her famous quick witted repartee, Mark tried again.

"Did you two try the 3rd floor on-call room yet? It has the best bed of the whole hospital, it was our favourite, wasn't it Cal?" he asked teasingly as the dark haired woman approached the kitchen.

Callie couldn't believe what she just heard. That was callous even coming from Mark. She threw him a disbelieving look then turned to look at Arizona, the expression on her love's face was enough to make her blood starts to boil.

"Mark! Time for you to go home." She intoned in a hard voice.

"Whyyyy? What did I do? I was kidding with blondie here!" The plastic surgeon whined, spreading his arms in question.

"NOW! MARK!!" Callie said again in a loud voice, fire burning in her eyes.

The tall man shrugged and, grabbing the newspaper, he headed to the door, mumbling under his breath.

Callie was next to Arizona before the door even closed.

"What is his problem?" The dark woman asked, grabbing the Arizona's hand.

The blonde shrugged, "It's Mark, he thought he was being funny, probably."

The ortho surgeon looked deeply in her love's eyes to check for underlying feelings and saw exasperation and something else she couldn't define.

Remembering their earlier conversation she asked:

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, baby" Arizona answered. Knowing she had to give a bit more to Callie to reassure her, she added with a smile; "Just an overdose of Mark Sloan right now."

Callie laughed, "No kidding! I never saw him being that obnoxious!"

"Tell you what," she says wrapping her arms around her smaller lover, "let's decide right now that there won't be any more invitation to share our bed, ever."

"Thank God! I love you, woman!" Arizona almost screamed before kissing her dark haired lover passionately.

* * *

Callie was just finishing lunch, she had been lucky to find an empty table in a relatively busy cafeteria, when her girlfriend dropped in the chair next to hers with her own tray.

The ortho surgeon inspected the beautiful face in front of her and only found the usual light-hearted happy expression on it. She smiled seeing her love got her natural good mood back.

"Hey you" Arizona said sweetly, widely smiling at her.

"Hi," Callie answered with a grin, that smile was so contagious; it was a sin, "how was work so far?"

Her blonde girlfriend made a face; "Oh weird!" she answered, before giving that answer some thinking, a frown appearing on her face.

"No wait, this _morning_ was weird," she concluded, "ask again!"

Callie shook her head at her love's antics.

"Hi," she started again smartly, "how was work so far?"

"Oh weirder!" Arizona answered lively before adding under her breath; "smartass" and pulling her tongue at her.

The ortho surgeon laughed and asked; "Why? What happened?"

The blonde woman leaned closer to her to answer:

"You know that new redheaded nurse, the one who was flirting with you?"

"She was not but yeah I know who you mean." Callie answered in a low voice.

"Ah! she was too!" Arizona exclaimed, "Well I walked in on her in a supply closet, doing a pole dance."

The dark woman grabbed her cup to finish her drink.

"A pole dance?" she asked sceptically, raising her cup to her mouth.

"Yep," Arizona answered in between two bites of her lunch. "Using the oncology resident's pole."

Callie sprayed soda all over and coughed briefly.

"You ok?" the blonde imp asked innocently as she started mopping soda with napkins.

"Huhuh" her dark haired lover mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

"Good" Arizona said, as Callie picked up her cup again.

"As you know," the blonde surgeon started again airily, "I'm _totally_ not an expert on poles, but it seemed like a pretty big one to me!"

This time, Callie snorted her drink through her nose; "OUCH!" she exclaimed before bursting in loud squeals of laughter.

"Geez, Calliope! You have everyone looking at us! I can't take you anywhere!" Arizona quipped as she used napkins again to dab at her lover's generous chest, a bit more insistently than needed.

Callie grabbed the small pale hand and gently put their joined hands down on the table before leaning close to her lover's ear.

"You can _take_ me almost anywhere you want, lover." The dark haired woman whispered, making quiet clear what kind of taking she was talking about. "but right now you're turning me on badly in a very public place."

She grinned as she watched Arizona blushed and tuck in her lunch again to try and hide her reddening cheeks. 'Damn pale skin.' The blonde woman thought with a tiny pout.

'That woman is going to kill me!' Callie thought happily, still giggling before giving the smaller hand in hers a tender squeeze.

* * *

Later that evening, in the mostly deserted hallways of the hospital, Mark was roaming around, trying to escape his unhappy thoughts about all the recent events in his life, he spotted his most fun current target.

At an empty nurse's station, a bunch of messy blonde curls was leaning over a stack of charts as Arizona was standing, finishing some paperwork. He took the time to detail the woman that captured the heart of his BFF. Lab coat left behind somewhere the dark blue scrubs didn't do much to hide the body of the small woman. Damn, Callie sure was a lucky woman.

He smiled, happy for both Callie and Arizona. He learned to like the blonde woman, a lot. She was so good for Callie and she was so funny when she decided to be! His eyes dropped to her feet and he shook his head at the ever present Heelies.

'Time for a bit more fun' Mark thought as he headed toward the nurse's station.

"Hey roller girl!" He said loudly, making Arizona jump slightly.

"Hi Mark long time no see." The blonde woman tried to tease back. "Not long enough though." she mumbled under her breath, she had very little patience left with him after the teasing of that morning.

Mark didn't seem to hear as he kept going; "So, is Callie here yet? I saw her heading this way just a few minutes ago."

Arizona managed to stay impassive and focused on her chart despite the butterflies taking flight in her stomach at the thought of seeing her lover again. She had missed her this evening.

"Nope, haven't see her since lunch, just got a text a while ago." she took the time to answer, hoping to get rid of him faster if she cooperated.

"Aaaawww too bad," Mark said with a smirk, "I was so looking to witness some lesbian PDA!"

The blonde peds surgeon laughed in spite of her exasperation; "You're a manwhore, Mark" she lightly commented, 'maybe I can do this.' She mused.

"Hey you should be grateful for this manwhore you know! Without this manwhore you might not have so much hot fun with that woman of yours." Mark gloated.

'Or not!' Arizona mentally added, she was getting close to her boiling point and decided to ignore that remark in profit of putting a chart away and opening another one.

'Think about Calliope, Robbins, you don't want to put her in an even more uncomfortable position' she thought to distract herself from her impulse to plunge her pen deep up the plastic surgeon's nose.

None of them noticed Callie as she was making her way up the hall toward them. But the dark woman spotted the tension in her lover's body instantly and she started walking faster as a frown appeared on her beautiful face.

Mark wasn't satisfied with his favourite verbal battle opponent's lack of response. Nor was he ready to stop his little game of pushing Arizona's buttons.

"Well you do know that I'm the one who gave her lessons about how to please a woman, don't you?' Mark insisted.

Arizona eyes turned to slits as she all but stalked toward the tall man with a distinct growl.

"What's going on here?" Callie jumped in as she walked toward them at an even faster pace, having recognized her lover's well known growl, even if she was used to hear it in other conditions.

"Oh nothing,' Mark innocently started, "I was explaining to Dr. Robbins that you haven't always been comfortable with some of the girl-on-girl things, that is, until I demonstrated some techniques. Hands on."

Callie narrowed her eyes at her friend. She knew Mark didn't always know when to stop and she didn't want to think about what he just put Arizona through in the last few minutes. Watching her lover's tense face was enough.

"Dr. Sloan you are needed in the ER NOW!" she told him in a dangerous voice.

Mark smirked and deliberately turned on his heels, singing under his breath, just loud enough for Arizona to hear:

I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets....

Arizona growled again, louder, grabbed the edge of the desk, pulling herself with both arms to build momentum then let go and allowed her wheeled sneakers to propel her toward Mark's back.

"Wohoho! Come here Tiger!" Callie said loudly as she wrapped an arm around Arizona's waist as she rolled in front of her, pulling her against her own body so fast that the blonde surgeon lost her footing.

Callie started walking away from the nurse's station with her enraged lover in tow. While struggling to get free Arizona shook her legs and ended up balancing on the small wheels attached in her sneakers' soles, unwillingly making Callie's mission of saving her lover from murder charges much easier.

"Ooooh look at that," Callie chuckled, highly amused by her blonde's feistiness, "I actually found a really practical use and a way to make the most of those Heelies!"

"Callie! Let go of me! I promise I won't kill him too bad!"

The dark haired woman ignored the use of her nickname, in spite of how ominous it was when coming from Arizona's mouth:

"Forget it! I'm not going to let you go and turn all Mike Tyson on him! For one thing, he's the plastic surgeon on call, no one will be there to sew back his ears!"

"Callie Torres! I promise if you don't let me go…!" The enraged blonde woman growled, "He went too far this time! I'm going to make him see once and for all that you're MINE!!" Arizona yelled as she started squirming even harder.

Callie was so surprised by those words that she instantly froze, the sudden stop putting and end to Arizona's struggling too. The blonde woman's anger deflating as she realized what she just had allowed to slip out.

As realization hit her, Callie shook herself off mentally and started walking again, pulling her girlfriend to an even less frequented hallway. She found a spot behind a supply shelf and made Arizona turn in her arms until she was facing her.

The blonde peds surgeon was intently focusing on the tiny Callie face on the ortho surgeon's hospital ID card, unable to look at the real one.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this before?" the dark woman asked in a soft voice.

Arizona shook her head with a sheepish look; "I almost did this morning during our conversation but I didn't want you to think I was jealous; or lead you to believe I wanted you to make a choice between your best friend and me."

Callie smiled at the unselfishness of that thinking process.

"But baby, you are jealous, aren't you?" she teased with tenderness.

Arizona quickly lifted her head to look at her girlfriend with a frown; "NO I'm not! Not jealous anyway!"

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"OK! I'm possessive, ok?" she hotly defended herself.

"Possessive, not jealous! It's different!" she pointed, raising an index finger.

"I think of you as mine and…and I can't stand to think of someone else kissing you or touching you or...or…I can't even SAY it!! I just can't stand it! You're mine!" She finally admitted hotly.

She barely took a breath before she added; "Things changed since the break up, he tries to spend more time with you, and I don't blame him for that; he needs his best friend! But it looks like he's insinuating himself between us and I can't take it! I tried, honestly, I did! But then he started his insinuating and innuendo and that got to be too much!"

'Shush, shush, Calm down, baby, it's ok, I understand." Callie interrupted her rambling, pulling her love into a tight hug. "I think of myself as yours too, just as you are mine. OK?"

She looked straight into the sky-blue eyes making sure her lover registered her words. When she saw the relief in the beautiful eyes she added: "And for your information, I never been Mark's. Not like I'm yours, not even close."

Arizona sighed and buried her face against Callie's neck.

"I'm sorry about loosing it out there," she said ashamed, "I'm usually dealing better with Mark's teasing but today he just..."

"Hit a bit too close to home huh?" Callie finished for her. "I know, he's been acting strangely and totally obnoxious. Personally I've spent most of the day trying to think of a couple of bones in him I could break and get away with."

Arizona giggled and lifted her head to look into the velvet dark eyes she loved so much.

"Don't be too hard on him, I think he's just in pain and can't find a macho man way to express it."

The ortho surgeon smiled; "I think you might be right, I'll try and talk to him."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" Arizona exclaimed with a 'how can you doubt it' look.

Callie laughed and kissed her love's now smiling lips sweetly.

"Thank you for understanding, baby" Arizona said softly.

Callie grinned and leaned to whisper in a small ear, "Are you kidding? I find you soooo hot when you're turning all possessive on me."

The blonde woman blushed but when her blue eyes plunged into her lover's own dark eyes, they were flashing promises of things to come.

Callie cleared her throat, 'Is it time to go home yet?' She thought to herself, "But first I need to have a serious talk with a certain friend of mine and for that I have to find you a safe place to stay." The dark woman said, pulling her girlfriend by the hand toward the main hallway.

"Hey! I can take care of myself, and I'm sure not scared of Mark! I can take him anytime!" The feisty blonde answered, getting hot under the collar again.

"It's not for you I'm worried, Tiger. It's for him."

---------

As they passed the lounge, Callie spotted a dark head leaning over some medical journals. She pushed the door open, pulling a still slightly fuming blonde behind her.

She stopped in front of the table and waited for Dr. Bailey to stop ignoring them and lift her head.

When she did with a sigh, Callie grinned at her and, as diplomatically as possible, asked, "Miranda, I have a favour to ask of you." She started.

Bailey narrowed her eyes at her, "Does it have anything to do with relationship or sex talk?" She asked grumpily.

"Nooooo," Callie chuckled and she pulled Arizona from behind her and made her stand in front of herself. "Could you keep our Dr. Robbins, here, busy for a while? I mean 'busy' as not leave this room 'busy' please?"

Bailey looked doubtful but a glance at an obviously disgruntled Arizona helped her make her decision. She came to really like the new peds surgeon. Arizona had fought to get her on her own team and won her respect by her professionalism and her love and compassion for her small patients.

"Sure," the dark skinned attending answered, "I might actually have a few questions you can help me with, Dr. Robbins."

'Oh yay' Arizona thought as she dropped on the chair opposite Bailey. She really wasn't in the mood.

"I'll be back soon." Callie said with a quick rub to her girlfriend's shoulders.

Bailey looked at a pouty Arizona.

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time?" she asked trying to hide a smile, she really liked that childish side in the usually perky but efficient surgeon.

Arizona gave the small woman a narrow eyed glare, lifting a hand and holding her thumb and index finger half an inch apart.

"I got that close to disintegrating Mark Sloan! But Calliope's timing sucks, she got there right on time." She pouted.

"Why the heck did she stop you" Bailey exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

Callie found Mark wandering the hallways of the empty Plastic surgery service, looking lost.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the closest lounge and rip into him instantly.

"Mark, what is going on with you! Why are you so obnoxious and picking on Arizona like that?"

"Because I'm jealous! Of course!" Mark answered without blinking as he sat on the edge of the couch.

Before Callie could say a word, he added; "The two most beautiful women in the hospital and they're doing each other!"

Callie rushed to the door growling; "I should have let Arizona have a go at you!"

"No Callie wait!" Mark called, a defeated look appearing on his face.

"Look I'm sorry, I know I've been a jerk."

Callie sighed and came to sit next to him on the couch. As frustrated as she was with him she wanted to try and help, knowing Arizona had been right; he was acting up because he was hurting.

"I don't understand, Mark," Callie started, "you have changed so much these last few months, in a good way! You did so much growing up."

"And now I'm acting like a jerk again right?" Mark added.

"More like you turned back into the old annoying Mark but a hundred times worse, you mean!" Callie exclaimed. "Look I know some things went wrong and that you're lost, but you have to grow up again and take responsibility for your own mistakes. And you need to LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" She finished as her own anger got the best of her.

Mark cringed and discreetly moved a bit away from his angry friend who broke bones for a living.

"I'm sorry, Callie, it's not an excuse, I know, but there are so many things I don't know how to deal with. I feel like I have no control on anything anymore." He thought about his own words for a minute. "I think me acting this way is a defence mechanism." Mark confessed.

Callie nodded in understanding but was still bummed at how hard he had pushed her lover.

"But why pick Arizona as your target? She's the sweetest person around and she's trying to be your friend. Why not pick on,… oh oh, why not a Mercy Wester, there's plenty of them to choose from!"

Mark laughed.

"Because Arizona is safe, that's why." He answered almost tenderly.

Callie looked at him like he grew another head; "You don't know her that well do you?"

Mark laughed again, picturing again the little blonde thunderbolt that almost descended on him.

"No, I mean she is safe because she's with you and not going anywhere. I know that even if I tease her, she might get mad but I won't loose her, loose another person in my life. It seems like everyone has been leaving, the circle of people around me. The people I care about, seem to get fewer and fewer.

"And the best way to keep people like Arizona around is to push her so hard that she's about to snap?!" Callie asked incredulously.

"Ok, ok, maybe I'm a bit jealous for real too, if she wasn't there I'd get to spend a lot more time with you, like in the good old time. First it's been Derek post it marrying Meredith then it's you playing house with roller girl..."

"Mark, you just broke up, you feel alone and left out because most people around you are in relationships. But it's logical that someone's partner gets the priority over their buddies. But it doesn't mean those buddies disappear from their life." Callie told him, trying to find a way to make him see she was still there for him even it wasn't in the same way than when they both were single anymore.

The plastic surgeon nodded his understanding and seemed lost in his thoughts for a while, then in a still pensive tone, he asked, "Do you think I have a chance at a real friendship with Arizona? I really like her, you know; and I like how happy she makes you."

"You have a real chance, Mark. Just show her the mature Mark, the one we get to see from time to time. Nothing would make me happier than having the two people I care about the most in the world be true friends"

Mark looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"What? You didn't think I'd stop caring for my BFF because I found the love of my life, did you?" Callie asked with a smile before turning serious again.

"Look, I might not be your drinking or fuck buddy anymore, our friendship might have changed, but you're still one of my closest friend and I'm always here for you. I'll always will be. Got that?"

Mark smiled. "You betcha, BFF!"

Callie laughed.

"So she's the one huh?" The tall man asked with a teasing smile.

A million megawatt smile appeared on Callie's beautiful face at the thought of her lover.

"Oh yeah, I don't have a single doubt about that!" she answered beaming.

Mark nodded with a bright smile: "Good"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thoughts.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Mark asked seriously, making Callie explode with laughter.

They laughed together until tears run down their faces, then decided it was time to go back to their duties, as light as they might be on that particular night shift.

As they headed to the door, Callie turned to Mark and devilishly smiled at him:

"Oh just one more thing, one more remark about Arizona and I and our sex life and I'll just sic her on you."

Mark gulped.

* * *

Callie was held back at the end of their shift by a last minute page. After a short exchange of texts she managed to persuade Arizona to head home instead of waiting for her like she wanted to, knowing the tense day has been exhausting to her lover.

When she got home, she found Arizona in bed, reading. Standing in the doorway, watching her lover quietly, Callie marvelled at how beautiful she was whatever she was doing.

"How long are you going to stay there staring at me instead of coming here and kissing me, Calliope?" Arizona asked in a low voice.

Callie jumped lightly when the sweet voice broke the silence and laughed.

"Now that's a tough question!" She answered and quickly made her way into the bedroom. Launching herself on her side of the bed and pulling Arizona in a tight hug.

"Hey you" The younger woman murmured before taking her love's lips in a tender kiss.

"I missed you" Arizona whispered as the kiss ended.

"Missed you too, lover." Callie answered, "Give me five minutes to get ready and I'll join you right back here in this warm bed."

The blonde woman laughed. "Ok. Hurry."

After a few minutes Callie was sliding between the sheets next to her love and pulling her in another tight hug.

They laid quietly in each other arms, absorbing the feel of each other's closeness.

Callie broke the silence in a low voice; "Arizona? I have a question."

"What love?" The blonde surgeon answered in a sleepy voice.

"Do you know that song 'you know who' teased you with before? I can't get the melody out of my mind."

Arizona giggled at the way Callie avoided the use of Mark's name, knowing it was to spare her.

"I heard it a couple of time, it's kind of explicit."

Callie snorted; "from what I heard of it, I would say so, yes."

"You want to listen to it? We can probably find it on itunes." Arizona asked as she let go of her love and leaned over to grab her laptop's case she kept under the bed.

A few minutes later, they were listening to the song on the small speakers of the laptop.

**Addicted (Saving Abel)**

I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

Or the sound you make

With every breath you take

It's not like anything

When you're loving me

Oh girl lets take it slow

So as for you well you know where to go

I want to take my love and hate you till the end

It's not like you to turn away

From all the bullshit I can't take

It's not like me to walk away

I'm so addicted too all the things

You do when you're going down on me

In between the sheets

Or the sound you make

With every breathe you take

It's not like anything

When you're loving me

Yeah

I know when it's getting rough

All the times we spend

When we try to make

This love something better than

Just making love again

It's not like you to turn away

All the bullshit I can't take

Just when I think I can walk away,

I'm so addicted to the things you do

When you're going down on me

Or the sound you make with every breath you take

It's not like anything when you're loving me

Yeah

When you're loving me

How can I make it through

All the things you do

There's just got to be more to you and me

I'm so addicted to all the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

Or the sound you make with every breath you take

It's not like anything

It's not like anything

I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

Or the sound you make with every breath

You take it's not like anything

I'm so addicted to you

Addicted to you

By the end of the song, they were wrapped in each other arms again, sky blue and velvet dark eyes locked together.

"Nice tune" Callie whispered hoarsely as the words got to her.

Arizona smiled, " yeah, too bad 'you know who' spoiled it for me today."

The dark woman smiled seductively; "Maybe I can give you new memories to go with it."

"You would do that for me?" The blonde surgeon asked with a big dimpled smile.

"I would do a lot more than that for you, baby." The dark woman answered as she rolled them in bed until she was fully on top of her smaller lover. Slender legs wrapping round her waist instantly.

Callie's eyes got even darker as she throatily added;

"Let me show you how deeply addicted to you I am, lover."

-------


End file.
